1.13: The MEGA update
My Custom 1.13 ideas!!! Blocks *Added blocks for all the new ore forms. **Copper Blocks have redstone uses. **Bronze and Silver are made with 4 of their respective materials instead of 9. *Frosted dirt, grass, and tallgrass, whiter forms of their respective blocks, have replaced their parents in Cold Taiga biomes. *Snow Grass - Made with 8 snowballs and 1 Grass Block. *Added brick, cracked, and mossy forms of both types of sandstone. *Sawmill **Made with 6 wood planks ( any ) and 1 iron/tin Ingot. **Carves wood into new blocks. Works for all wood types including the new additions. *Glazed Flower Pots **Have 24 colors and work the same as normal pots. *Added BloodBrick **Made with two Bloodstone Slabs *Added Nether Chest **Works like Ender Chest **Made with 8 BloodBricks and one wither skeleton skull. *Added palm and pine woodtypes. Ores *Topaz *Ruby *Bloodstone *Copper *Tin *Tungsten *Bronze *Silver *Platinum Decoration *Arctic Flower - A blue and white flower only seen in Cold Taiga Biomes Food *Toast - Made when Cooking Bread in a furnace. Fills 8 hunger Meat Comes in raw and cooked forms. *Bacon (3 hunger raw, 6 cooked) **Can be dropped by pigs *Ham (3 hunger raw, 6 cooked) **Can be dropped by pigs *Horse (3 hunger raw, 8 cooked) **Can be dropped by horses Crops *Strawberry - fills 2 hunger points. Can be used to make Strawberry Shortcake **Strawberry Seeds - Can be used to grow Strawberries. *Bananas - Will grow on Jungle trees and make less cocoa beans spawn. Fills 4 hunger points Cakes *Chocolate Cake - Made when Putting 8 Cocoa Beans around a cake in a crafting Table. Fills 14 hunger points *Carrot Cake - Made when you put two Carrots with a cake. Fills 14 hunger points *Strawberry Shortcake - Made with two Strawberries and a cake. Fills 14 hunger points. Mobs *Monkey - Can be tamed with Bananas. Will fight Zombies alongside you only. Drops nothing on death. Only SPawns in Jungle Biome *Scorpion - Spawns in desert biome. Will try to poison you. Drops nothing on death. *Skeleton Villiager - Can not be cured. will shoot you and Villiagers on sight. Drops arrows on death. Rare chance of Dropping Bow or Emerald. *Giraffe - Can be tamed like a horse, Llama, donkey etc. Drops Acacia leaves on Death. Only spawns in Acacia Biome *Elephant - Will only attack if you if you attack it. Drops Tusks on death. Only spawns in Acacia Biome. *Lion - Will attack you on sight. Drops nothing. Spawns in Acacia and Jungle biomes only *Snow Lion - Will attack you on sight. 50% Change of Dropping Raw Fish. Spawns in Cold Taiga biome only. Bosses *Fire Dragon - A Red EnderDragon which can only be Summoned in the Nether. Will Create Ghasts and Breathe Fire on you. Drops Nether Egg when Killed *Dragon King - Spawned in with Dragon Heart Summon Item. Dragon Heart can be Created with An EnderEgg, NetherEgg and a wither star. Dragon King drops 1000 xp levels on death. WIll give you 1000 Gamerscore achievement on Xbox 360 And Xbox One. 1000 Point Trophy on PS3, PSvita And PS4 Armour Added New armour: Table below. Changed armour/health systems HP and max armour points now go up to 28 instead of 20. ( ) Potions *Double Punch potion. will attack at twice the speed *Renamed Hunger potion to Food Poisoning Potion Enchantments *Boom! Enchantment for Ranged Weapons. **Arrows Explode on Impact *Poison Enchantment for Melee Weapons. **Poisons enemies for 4 seconds every hit. Weapons *Crossbow. Made with 1 Bow, 3 string and 2 sticks *Javelin. Made with 1 flint and 2 sticks. *New function to throw arrows at your enemies *War Axe. made using an axe ( any ) and two sticks *Dagger. Made with one stick and one Diamond or Gold etc. *Longsword. Made with a sword ( any ) and two sticks *Trident. Made with 1 Longsword, 2 daggers and 2 sticks. Color additions Eight new dye colors have been added. *Snowstorm White dye - Made with an Arctic Flower *Emerald Green dye - Made With Crushed Emerald *Diamond Blue Dye - Made wiith Crushed Diamond *Ruby Red Dye - Made with Crushed Ruby *Golden Yellow dye - Made with Crushed Gold *Iron Gray Dye - Made with Crushed Iron *Blood Red Dye - Made with Crushed Bloodstone *Flaming Orange Dye - Made with Crushed Magma These color additions are reflected in wool, beds, carpet, Terracotta, Glazed Terracotta, Stained Glass/Pane, Cement, Concrete, and Shulkers. Structures *Mesa Towers - A chest fill of goods can be found at the top *Jungle Civilisations - Camp sights in the Jungle - Home to Explorer Villager Profession *Ice Temple - Found underground in Ice Spikes Biome *Sky Fortress - found in the sky in Extreme Hills Biome *Nether Chamber - 3 Chambers Spawn in Every Nether - Contains Crystals to Summon the Fire Dragon Boss. *Removed Sandstone Villages - Replaced with Palm Wood Villages. Achievements *The True Ending - Kill The Dragon King *The End is near - Put six eyes of Ender into an end portal Frame. *Hell's Redeemer - Kill the Fire Dragon *Dragon Heart - Create The Dragon Heart *The True Miner - Have one of Every Ore in your Inventory Other *Added stairs, slabs, and doors for their fitting new blocktypes *Elytra can now be dyed